


you like it wet and so do i

by wintercoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing, also kinda - Freeform, jaehyun likes it, kinda public sex, sorry mom, ten calls jaehyun his good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercoats/pseuds/wintercoats
Summary: “Jaehyun, have you ever gotten a blowjob before?”Jaehyun, the clueless recipient of the question, chokes on the banana milk he was drinking. Ten watches him with curious eyes from a few feet away, his head propped lazily against the couch cushion, unblinking as he waits for Jaehyun to finish coughing out the milk in his windpipe.“What in the hell made you ask that?” Jaehyun splutters. Whether his face was red from the choking or the question is information he’s keeping to himself.“I don’t know.” Ten averts eye contact, instead allowing himself to be distracted by a recording of The Amazing World of Gumball that Mark had put on the TV, before inevitably losing interest and retreating to the safety of his own room. The three of them were the only ones left in the dorm. “Just thought about it.”





	you like it wet and so do i

**Author's Note:**

> before u read, i know he doesn't actually but let's just pretend for the sake of the fic that jaehyun has a room to himself -_-

“Jaehyun, have you ever gotten a blowjob before?”

Jaehyun, the clueless recipient of the question, chokes on the banana milk he was drinking. Ten watches him with curious eyes from a few feet away, his head propped lazily against the couch cushion, unblinking as he waits for Jaehyun to finish coughing out the milk in his windpipe.

“What in the _hell_ made you ask that?” Jaehyun splutters. Whether his face was red from the choking or the question is information he’s keeping to himself.

“I don’t know.” Ten averts eye contact, instead allowing himself to be distracted by a recording of The Amazing World of Gumball that Mark had put on the TV, before inevitably losing interest and retreating to the safety of his own room. The three of them were the only ones left in the dorm. “Just thought about it.”

“Well…” Jaehyun clears his throat, “I have, yeah.”

“Was it good?”

Jaehyun looks at him bewilderedly. “Dude, seriously, what’s with all the BJ questions?” Ten scrunches his nose.

“Don’t call it a BJ. You’re so weird.”

“Says the one asking me about my blowjob experiences,” Jaehyun shoots back pointedly. Ten feels his cheeks heat up and tugs at a lobe piercing, fondling his ear just for something to do with his hands. A long stretch of uncomfortable silence settles between them, nothing but the nasally voice of Darwin screaming on the TV, gentle hum of the box fan in the humid air, and the soft noise of Jaehyun’s slurping to occupy the space.

“It was pretty good.” Ten’s head snaps in his direction. “The blowjob, I mean.” They stare at each other for a while, studying the expressions on one another. Ten’s eyes flit to Jaehyun’s ears – growing redder by the second. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep a smile at bay.

“Oh,” Ten hums. Jaehyun nods uncomfortably. “Would you like another one?”

Jaehyun chokes on his banana milk for the second time that day.

  


*  


 

They don’t talk about the Blowjob Incident again, as Jaehyun likes to refer to it. Their relationship has basically gone back to normal. Or, mostly normal.

Sometimes, on days off, Jaehyun will catch Ten sucking down a popsicle greedily on a hot day, his soft lips wet and stained red from the cherry flavor. Sometimes Ten will look up at him, mouth never releasing its position, his cheeks hollowed sinfully. The former will quickly avert his eyes, shuffling to his room to take care of a growing problem in his joggers.

Does Jaehyun find it shameful to beat his dick to one of his members?

Well, yeah.

But how could it be so wrong if _he_ was the one who basically offered Jaehyun a blowjob in the first place? When Jaehyun comes into his fist with a muffled grunt, face turned into his pillow, maybe sometimes he imagines his cum trickling down from Ten’s sopping hole instead of his own knuckles, red and abused from the way he would have fucked him.

And sometimes, Ten will bend over to pick something up off of the ground and Jaehyun will imagine his cock pressed against his ass, rolling his hips against him and hearing him beg for Jaehyun to fuck him into the mattress. His cheeks burn when Ten looks behind him and they lock eyes, an unreadable expression on the elder’s face.

Okay, maybe that was really shameful. But Jaehyun didn’t consider himself _gay_ or anything, just. Ten was hot. Like, really hot. He definitely still watched porn with girls, but sometimes he imagined the random woman’s high pitched moans to be Ten’s instead, his ass shaking with the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts as he bounced on his cock. It made for quite the awkward interactions, knowing that you’ve busted several nuts to someone you live with.

Jaehyun definitely had a hard time watching Ten eat dick-shaped foods now, though, no pun intended. It was a good fucking thing he didn’t like bananas.

It was equally hard to face situations he previously would’ve given no thought to. When Ten curls up against him on the couch while they watch a movie late at night with the members, one leg snug between Jaehyun’s, he visibly stiffens at the heat so high up on his thigh, let alone _Ten’s_ heat so high up on his thigh.

“Are you okay, Jaehyun?” Ten asks, sickly sweet concern lacing his voice. Doyoung and Johnny briefly avert their attention from the television to the two beside them. Ten props himself up and wrap his arm around Jaehyun’s shoulders, hoisting himself so that he’s half-seated on the younger’s lap.

“Yeah, hyung,” He coughs, “I’m–I’m okay.” Jaehyun curses his honest ears, feeling heat rush to them as he stares at Ten’s soft thigh between his own, his mind conjuring images of them marked to no return with hickeys that he could suck–

Jaehyun’s wicked train of thought stops abruptly at the rush of hot breath on his ear.

“Are you sure?” Ten asks breathily, darting his tongue carefully to run it over the shell of his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and laving over it with his tongue. Jaehyun nearly chokes on his inhale, his dick twitching from the confines of his sweatpants. _Against Ten’s thigh._

Like it wasn’t already bad enough, Ten smiles against his neck and presses a chaste kiss against it. “Excited, are we?” He mumbles, squeezing his shoulder before trailing his fingers gently against his back, drawing circles with blunt nails in between his shoulder blades. Jaehyun thinks that this might be another one of his wet dreams.

“Hyung,” he hisses, quiet enough so the frantic yelling of The Avengers drowns their conversation out, “what are you doing?” Jaehyun receives a pointed look.

“What does it _look_ like I’m doing, Jaehyunnie?” Ten hums, purposely pressing his thigh down against the younger’s crotch. Jaehyun’s head falls back against the couch, letting out a long, quiet breath. He knows for sure that Ten can feel his cock plumping up under his leg now and uses that to his advantage, caging his thigh between his own and rolling his hips up languidly, biting down hard on his lip to keep from moaning at the friction. He hears Ten’s quiet gasp beside him and tries his hardest not to smile, having finally switched the control.

Said smile _and_ said control is stolen from him at the next thing Ten murmurs into his ear.

“You’re not planning to fuck me right here in front of your hyungs, are you?” And. Fuck. _Holy_ fuck. As nice of a thought as Jaehyun never knew that could be, he doesn’t think that’s how he wants his first fuck with Ten to play out. He shakes his head solemnly at the older. Ten does nothing but stare for a while before facing forward towards the two oblivious bystanders in the room.

“Enjoy the rest of the movie, hyungs, we’re going to bed now.” Doyoung and Johnny bid them distracted good-nights, eyes never once leaving the television. Ten all but drags Jaehyun to the younger's room that he has to himself, slamming the door shut and pressing the taller flush against it.

“Kiss me,” Ten breathes, and what kind of a man would Jaehyun be to deny him this simple request? He leans down, breathes hotly over Ten’s lips and revels in the impatient whine he receives before connecting their lips. Ten’s hands find their way to Jaehyun’s hair and pull, _hard_. Jaehyun moans into Ten’s mouth, fingers digging into his hips and pulling him flush against himself, tongue darting out to trace Ten’s bottom lip.

They kiss for what seems like forever, Ten sucking greedily on Jaehyun’s tongue while he ruts against his thigh, panting into his mouth. Jaehyun’s hands slip down his back to his ass, grabbing two nice handfuls in his palms and moving Ten’s hips against his thigh, flexing and releasing periodically.

“Jaehyun–mmph, Jae-” Ten’s hands leave his hair and squeeze Jaehyun’s arms, trying his hardest to stop the frantic thrust of his hips. He only makes it down to a subtle roll, grinding his leaking cock down against several layers of fabric. “I don’t wanna cum like this, fuck. Want you to fuck me. Please, fuck me, baby,” He coos over Jaehyun’s groan, creating space between them to rip off his shirt.

Jaehyun has seen Ten partly and fully nude more times than he could count, but this - this is different. He finds himself running his fingers over the defined muscles of Ten’s arms, the soft plane of his abdomen and flicking at his nipples. Ten gasps, arching into his hands.

“You like that?” Jaehyun murmurs, pinching his left nipple experimentally. A choked moan rips out of Ten’s throat.

“Baby, _stop,_ I’m gonna cum,” he begs again, and Jaehyun can’t help himself but imagine the desperate way Ten would moan, his chest heaving while his cum soaked through his underwear and sweatpants into Jaehyun’s, little aftershock jerks of his hips driving him into oversensitivity. He has to bite his lip to keep from blowing his load right then and there, hand trailing from Ten’s chest to squeeze at his own throbbing dick.

It’s then that Ten realizes that he’s half naked and Jaehyun fully dressed, his blissful expression curling into a scowl as he tugs on Jaehyun’s shirt insistently.

“This, off,” he demands, yanking it up until the younger lifts his arms and allows himself to be undressed. He immediately goes for Jaehyun’s neck, pressing warm, wet kisses against his veins, over his collarbones and down his chest.

“I want you to fuck me open, Jaehyun,” Ten breathes against his chest, reveling in the audible hitch of his breath at the words before continuing, “Wanna suck your dick too.” Jaehyun groans _so_ low and _so_ long, fingers tangling themselves in Ten’s hair and dragging him down to his knees, making quick work of shucking his sweats and underwear down in one go.

Ten’s mouth waters at the sight of Jaehyun’s hard cock springing up to slap against his stomach, precum beaded at the tip and running down his shaft. He reaches up tentatively, wraps his fingers around it and squeezes, drawing a long moan from the man above him.

“Your dick is so nice, Jaehyunnie,” Ten praises, licking his lips subconsciously. Jaehyun looks down, cheeks burning. He’s always personally thought that he’s pretty.. Well-endowed. It’s just weird coming from another person.

“This is what you wanted in the first place,” Jaehyun mentions to change the subject. A laugh bubbles up in his chest despite the situation, somehow possessing the audacity to laugh while his cock is _literally_ throbbing right in front of Ten’s open mouth. Ten says nothing, instead opting to lean forward and suck the head of his cock inside, digging his tongue into the slit. “Oh, mother of _fuck,_ hyung - _shit.”_ Ten swallows him down farther, moaning at the feel of a fat cock stretching his mouth, hot and heavy against his tongue. He keeps going until the tip of his nose is buried in the hair at the base, forcing his throat to relax. Jaehyun’s hand twitches idly in Ten’s locks, fingers curling into his scalp and slowly pulling him off, a broken moan falling from his mouth at the sight of Ten’s lips stretched around the girth of himself.

Ten blinks away the water building in his eyes. “Yo–you can fuck my mouth, if you want.”

If Jaehyun had been drinking banana milk at that moment, he sure as hell would’ve choked on it.

“Can I.. like, seriously? Like, hyung, are you sure?”

“Why would I tell you to if I didn’t mean it?”

“I don’t know, just…” he trails off aimlessly. Ten licks at his head again, sliding tantalizingly slow down the length of his cock and humming. Jaehyun allows himself a hesitant twitch of his hips, followed by an actual unintentional thrust at the sudden feeling of Ten’s hands gripping the backs of his thighs. Ten gags, spit dribbling down his chin as he moans around his cock, and Jaehyun is just, holy fuck.

Jaehyun is convinced that he might never receive a blowjob this good again in his life. The sounds Ten makes, the downright obscene squelching, that desperate, muffled moan when the tip of Jaehyun’s cock hits the back of his throat, it’s _so fucking much_. The pace of his hips turns frantic, losing his rhythm in favor of fucking roughly into his mouth, his head falling back and hitting the the door with his knuckles white, rough in Ten’s hair.

“I’m gonna–fucking _cum, hyung,”_ Jaehyun cries, and Ten pulls off so suddenly that he’s left thrusting into the air, a trail of spit still connecting them.  “Fuck, why’d you stop?”

Ten coughs, wiping the spit and precum from his chin with the back of his hand. “I want you to fuck me, remember?”

It takes Jaehyun a while to register what Ten says, chest heaving steadily before his glazed eyes clear up a little bit and he nods. “Oh. Right.”

Ten wobbles to his feet, making his way to the bed and flopping onto his back rather ungracefully, naked cock slapping against his stomach from the force of the fall. Jaehyun licks his lips, watching Ten’s half-hard cock grow steadily harder against his stomach, his head getting pinker and girth getting fuller. He doesn’t think he’s ever wanted to suck a dick so much before now.

“Hey,” the sound of his voice snaps Jaehyun out of his trance, eyes darting up to meet the elder’s bashfully. He realizes that he’s not the only one worked up when he sees the dusty pink fanning over Ten’s cheeks. “Are you just going to stare or are you going to fuck me?”

At that, Jaehyun takes long strides towards the edge of the bed, kicking his sweats and boxers the rest of the way off and climbing over Ten to kiss him again. This time it’s dirtier, less lips and more teeth and tongue, heavy breathing into each other’s mouths when Ten sucks softly on Jaehyun’s bottom lip. His hands come up to run over Jaehyun’s back, tracing a finger up his spine and using his other hand to press Jaehyun’s hips down against his own.

They both gasp at the feeling of the friction, Jaehyun immediately rolling his hips down so that their cocks slide together, his wet head catching against Ten’s.

“Jaehyu- _fuck,_ wait, Jaehyun.” Ten tries to get him to stop by slapping his ass, but it has the opposite effect, because Jaehyun moans _loud_ and ruts his hips hard against Ten’s stomach. He makes sure to take note of that for later.

“Baby, stop, mm,” Ten breathes, blunt nails digging into Jaehyun’s hips until they still to a slow grind, rubbing his dick languidly against the smaller’s hip. “Where’s your lube?”

“Second drawer,” Jaehyun answers without hesitation. Ten gives him a skeptical look at the speed of the answer, but Jaehyun replies with nothing more than a lazy grin. Ten reaches back blindly, craning his neck to fumble with the drawer until he feels the familiar shape of a half-used bottle. He raises his eyebrow at Jaehyun.

“I like it wet,” he answers bashfully.

Ten feels his dick twitch against Jaehyun’s stomach. He slaps his shoulder, a silent command for him to get off. Ten wastes no time in squirting a generous amount of lube on his fingers, taking generous note of Jaehyun’s previous statement. He turns so his ass is facing Jaehyun, resting on his folded legs, and can’t help the sigh he lets out as a wet finger circles his hole, pressing in to the knuckle before sinking the rest of the way inside.

Jaehyun watches silently when Ten presses a second finger in alongside the first, eyes fluttering at the wet squelch and quiet gasps when he scissors himself open.

“You look so hot,” he says. Ten cranes his neck to smirk at him, thrusting his fingers in faster.

“Yeah? Do I look sexy? You wanna fuck me?” Ten teases, rubbing his ring finger over the tight ring of muscle before squeezing it in.

“Yeah,” Jaehyun breathes, not even bothering to meet Ten’s eyes anymore. His cock throbs when he watches Ten’s ass clench around the three fingers inside of him. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

“You’re gonna be a good boy for me when you fuck me?”

Jaehyun’s breath catches in his throat. He looks away from the steady roll of Ten’s hips while he rides his fingers, instead studying his face.

“Yeah,” he says finally, trying his best to ignore the heat in his ears that he just _knows_ is turning them bright red, “Gonna be your good boy, hyung.”

Ten smiles, slides his fingers out of his hole with a loud _squelch,_ and Jaehyun watches his hole pucker from the sudden emptiness. He feels another bead of precum spill from his head and slide down the shaft of his cock.

“Come on, baby. Show me how much of a good boy you are,” Ten drawls, wiping his fingers on the sheets, _Jaehyun's_ sheets. The younger of the two scrunches his nose in disgust, before the slap of a condom packet against his thigh brings him back to the event at hand.

The slide of the condom down his cock, shaded red and fat from the lack of attention feels heavenly, and Jaehyun moans unabashedly when Ten slicks it up with a hand generously covered in lube.

“Is this position okay?” Ten asks once he’s settled on the bed on his elbows, a pillow beneath his stomach, ass propped up and legs spread, hole fluttering with the anticipation of being filled.

“Oh, _fuck_ yes, that–that’s fine, hyung,” Jaehyun stutters, inching forward until his hips are pressed against Ten’s ass. He thrusts languidly, watching his dick slide wetly up and down his crack.

“Please, don’t tease me,” Ten breathes, “put it in, baby. Be a good boy and put it in.”

Who is Jaehyun to deny him? He lines the head of his cock up with Ten’s ass, pushing against the tight ring of muscle until his head slides in.

“Shit,” Jaehyun hisses. Ten is so fucking _hot_ and _wet,_ sucking the head of his cock in like he’s desperate for it. It takes every inch of self control within him not to pound Ten into the mattress right then and there, make him keep going until all he remembers how to say is _Jaehyun_ and _please_.

Instead he takes it slowly, sinking into Ten’s tight heat inch by torturuous inch until his hips rest flush against the curve of his ass. He and Ten both let out a breathy moan when Jaehyun rolls his hips cautiously, testing out the waters.

“Move,” Ten grits out.

And so he does. Jaehyun grips Ten’s hips when he pulls out slowly until just his tip is inside, can’t help but gasp at the wet squelch from the plentiful amount of lube, and thrusts back in with one smooth stroke.

“Oh, _fuck yeah,”_ Ten moans into the mattress, hands fisting the sheets on either side of him. Jaehyun takes that as a good sign and picks up the pace, lost in the downright delicious pressure wrapped around his aching cock. He throws his head back before looking down at where he and Ten are joined, moaning while he watches his dick slide in and out of Ten’s hole. He grips his hips with enough force to bruise and pounds harder, nothing but the sound of skin slapping and the two of their grunts and high-pitched whines, until Ten starts babbling mindlessly.

“Yes, yes, Jaehyun, oh– _fuck,”_ He cries out when Jaehyun angles his hips _just_ right and hits his prostate dead on. “Right there, right there, please, such a good boy, Jaehyunnie, you’re fucking me so good,” he praises, hips starting to thrust back on their own accord. Jaehyun whimpers high in his throat at the praise, fucks in even harder until his weight rests on his hands and he really is fucking Ten into the mattress while the latter sobs into the sheets, the bed shaking with the force of Jaehyun’s thrusts.

Jaehyun feels himself reaching his end the harder he rams Ten into the mattress, the heat of it all too much. “Ten, Ten, please, I can’t hold on much longer,” He grits out, thrusts turning erratic while he tries to stave himself off and reaches a hand around to jerk Ten off.

He cries out at the sudden touch on his cock, chest heaving while he’s torn between fucking himself back onto Jaehyun or thrusting into the hand wrapped around him. He opts for both, matching his rhythm to the younger’s so that he meets Jaehyun’s thrusts and fucks into his fist when he pulls back.

“Fuck, it’s so good, I’m gonna–gonna _cum,”_ Ten moans _loud_ when cum spurts onto the sheets, cock jumping in Jaehyun’s fist while he milks him through his high. His chest heaves as he collapses down onto the mattress, grinding his soft cock subconsciously against the pillow beneath him.

Jaehyun waits silently, starting to pull out before Ten whines and hooks his ankles behind Jaehyun’s thighs.

“Use me,” Ten commands, lifting his head off of the bed to meet Jaehyun’s eyes. “Please, be a good boy and cum inside of me.”

Jaehyun doesn’t even bother responding, just fucks inside Ten _hard,_ lets the latter’s moans spur him on until his hips stutter and he’s coming with a broken moan, fucking himself through it, eyes fluttering closed when Ten clenches around him to help him through his orgasm.

Jaehyun releases his grip from Ten’s hips and flops onto the bed beside him, half of his limbs strewn over Ten’s back. Ten grunts, obviously unpleased, and turns over to slap his side.

“Get us a cloth and new sheets. I don’t want to go to sleep on top of my own cum.” Jaehyun groans, trying a pout to win his case. The look Ten gives him makes him think he just murdered his mother.

“I’m the one who just got fucked in the ass, Jaehyun, get the fucking shit and clean us up,” Ten spits.

“Jesus, alright,” Jaehyun gripes, taking his time with stretching out before rolling over Ten, much to his dismay, to get off of the bed.

Jaehyun forces Ten to help out with putting on new sheets and opts for a shower, which Ten agrees to. They wash in a comfortable silence, and curl up together on Ten’s bed twenty minutes later, freshly washed and warm.

Jaehyun is on the brink of falling asleep before Ten’s soft, slightly raspy voice (which is his fault, he realizes with a blush) snaps him awake.

  
“I’m glad you finally grew some balls and decided to fuck me, my _good boy,”_ Ten drawls with a snicker. If he’s kicked off of the bed after that, well, that’s something that only the two of them need to know.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! if u made it to the end of this fic then i hope u thoroughly enjoyed jaeten's intercourse! if u did please leave kudos and feedback, theyre extremely appreciated :] if u didn't enjoy it well. this is so sad alexa play blow by beyonce


End file.
